


sun, rain, and then the tempest

by berryargento



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Episode 4, friendship/angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one can fill the gap; but also one who destroys everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sun, rain, and then the tempest

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was supposed to write a drabble about 3rd years OT3 about post-episode 4 but ... uhh, this happened, do enjoy. This story originally posted on FFn, 25/07/2016

.

_There was a room by school auditorium, as she recalled._

_It was full of dust, cardboards, also few things left unattended and forgotten, closed up to a small space and was not mentioned up until now._

_A whiteboard stood in a silence, her eyes followed its thin lines in such knowing look._

_What was written there two years ago?_

_Did they cry when she left?_

_Did she the one who cry when she come back?_

.

She was wondering how long a certain idiot will stay inside her safe room for a while longer, donning her usual know-it-all face, or speaking in an unusual tone.

No movement inside the student council room except their brief, yet loud talking.

One girl would retreat to whatever sky is displayed today, be it the sunshine, sunset or no sun, while someone else might silently listen to the sound of the rain, or there will be somebody to stand there, reopening those old wounds—or worse, repenting the same scars ever so quickly as it come, just like a passing hurricane.

"I spoke to Kanan yesterday."

The topic was enough to lit another flame inside her heart.

"Do you understand the meaning of 'enough', Mari-san?"

Even then, she didn't have an ounce of strength to face the blonde-haired girl, her old friend, one of those—

"I'm back for a purpose, so you know, Dia," she hushed, fingers absentmindedly stroke the wooden table. "If she's still as stubborn as pig and you have no intention to try again, I'll be best to leave for good."

"Then, leave," her reply was cold, ruthless, but tremor was not absent from it. "You already far _too_ late."

.

[ _"Are you sure you want me to be a school idol?/You'll just leave us again."_ ]

Mari's response was but a single smile, "I know," Dia remained static. "But I won't give up on _our_ dream."


End file.
